Trust Lost Love Gained
by furdonkadonk
Summary: Months of a relationship between a certain turtle and kunoichi has lead up all to this, a betrayal and a bond formed by trust is destroyed by an attempted murder of a family member. Now broken hearted, Leonardo must cope with his mistake of being lead on by this girl. Yet along the way he begins to develop feelings for a certain freckled turtle. rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi well this is going to be my first multiple chapter fic... so bear with me when it comes to updating due to my unusual schedule, but don't worry i actually have several chapters planned out and almost ready to type up.

Chapter one

Leonardo wasn't sure what had transpired "Mikey get away from her…NO!" screamed Raphael as ran towards his youngest brother

Blood splattered across the concrete as the sounds of an agonizing scream penetrated the air. The younger turtle's eyes welled up with tears and began to stream down his cheeks like a running faucet. He fell to the hard earth and his vision filled with white dots to eventual darkness.

The blue clad terrapin watched in horror as the katana once plunged all the way through his baby brother is yanked out harshly by the cruel girl.

"Karai" he growls lowly as he approaches the teen with the intent to kill

She simply looks over to him with a devilish smirk cast across her face and only says one word "Goodbye" this is when she runs off towards the wall and uses her legs to launch of the brick façade and onto the roof of the other manages to escape with no harm done to her, yet only has left the harm she has caused.

The wound hemorrhages causing the coppery smelling liquid to pool around his body, Michelangelo lays inert with tear stained cheeks and bruises cascading across his soft skin. Raphael falls to his knees and pulls the injured turtle into his arms and cradles him closely to his plastron as the deep wound bleeds out on to his emerald skin coating with the blood of his brother.

He hears heavy footsteps coming from the side and he looks up to see Donatello approach with trepidation to look down at his two brothers. "We need to get him to the lair quick or else he will…" he trails off as he watches Raph pull himself and Mikey off the ground.

"Let's go" he states gruffly as he starts to run towards manhole cover further down the dirty alley. The genius follows quickly behind and pulls off the cover.

Then he looks over his shoulder to his older brother still standing there in a stupor. He sighs out "Leo we will meet you in the lair" Soon after the olive colored turtle disappears into the sewers leaving Leonardo to stand in the alleyway shaking and trying to blink away tears.

"Why did I trust her?" he thought as the cold air hit his green skin like icy bullets "Why did I love her?" he questioned himself as he clenched his hands as warm salty tears engulfed his vision.

"No more…I can't feel for her…she's the enemy….a liar" The tears break loose and trickle down his cheeks as he moved his hand behind his shell to pull out the hidden blade from the back of his belt. He looks at the juji-ken with fury and lifts his head towards the sky.

He pauses when he senses the well-known aura still lingering. "That bitch is still here" He thought.

The fearless leader takes one last look at the smaller sword he uses his full strength to throw it to the ground, causing it to snap it in half. He yells out in rage "NO MORE KARAI…I TRUSTED YOU…AND YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!" his voice echoes in the empty alley.

"I HATE YOU!" He screams out as hot angry tears flowed faster down his reddened cheeks. Losing control of his anger he yells out once more "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AND MY FAMILY AGAIN; I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" He stops to gain his composure and breathe.

With his shoulders shaking he tilts his head downward "why did I ever try to love you?" he sobs out. The crestfallen turtle begins walk towards the manhole with his head hung low and once upon said hole he drops down lower to hold onto the rusty ladder leading down to the sewer waters below.

He looks up at the roof tops and utters "Goodbye" He pulls the heavy metal cover back over the hole and completely disappears from view.

Meanwhile on the roof top of the apartment building, stands Karai watching the scene down below and after hearing what the turtle had said, Karai replies despite the fact he was no longer present. "Never trust the foot" Then she runs off and disappears into the dark shadows of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait ;A; I've been really busy trying to get my grades up and trying to finish other work I had. **

Now running through the sewers at an even speed the young turtle feels a pang of regret of what he had yelled out in the alleyway only moments ago…but he knows that he must no longer feel for her, yet this does not stop him from reminiscing at the first time Karai and him met.

Leonardo's flashback

Her body is lithe as she comes back at me with her tonto and this enemy's beauty is striking I can almost not concentrate while gazing upon her. Our swords clash with each other as the sounds of scraping metal fills my hearing. The way she comes back at me with such strength and skill makes me shiver with eagerness in knowing I am against such an impressive opponent.

Few words are exchanged between us, but I feel my heart pounds faster as she comes closer to me, it's hard to describe this new feeling for this person and all I know for sure is that…

"what's your name?" I ask her

"Karai" Then she runs off without a given reason and I let her

Knowing I would want to meet her again on different terms.

End of flashback

Approaching the lair's entrance, Leonardo stops to catch his breath before entering his home. After several minutes he walks through the doorway and the intensity of the atmosphere in his home hits him like a ton of bricks.

The feeling of anger and slight betrayal makes his body shake in nervousness as he walks closer to the lab. Peeking through the door he can see his brothers gathered around the lab table with his youngest brother lying upon it and Leonardo quietly tip toes in to watch from the far corner of the room.

Donatello pulls the needle through the terrapins shoulder to suture the wound closed and once done he ties off the surgical thread then wipes his brow. On his right is a roll of gauze that he grabs quickly to wrap around the turtles body and he looks over his shoulder as he hears someone come in from behind him.

"Leo you can come over here if you like"

Leonardo stares at his brother and walks over to the lab table as Raphael glares at him angrily.

"uh how is he?" he asks hoarsely

"I had to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding since the sword cut partway into an artery" Donatello answers back

Leonardo cringes when he hears this

"its yah fault Fearless that Mikey got attacked" Raph barks out

Leonardo turns to look at his hotheaded brother with red rimmed eyes and says nothing

"what you can't admit that its all yer fault for trusting the enemy?" he questions as he comes closer to Leonardo and pokes his finger against the his plastron

Leo shakes his head "I—I didn't know she would do this… I loved her" he stammers

Raph growls "How could you even love a sleazy girl like her"

"I don't know….she made me feel things I never felt before…." Leo replies

"yet you still don't admit that it's all your fault"

"I know..just shut up Raph" he growls

Raphael's anger boils over and in a split second he takes his fist and thrusts it forward to punch his older brother straight in the face. Upon impact Leonardo stumbles and falls back onto his shell as blood drips from the side of his mouth. Now in dazed state he thinks back to the events that only transpired about an hour ago.

Leonardo's POV/Flashback

For the last several months I have been sneaking out to meet with Karai and I have to say it's been the best months of my life. All I know is that she is someone I imagine myself being with for my whole life and we do have a lot in common despite her being a human and I a mutant turtle. I am genuinely in love with her.

Now at this very moment I am walking out of my room using my skills of stealth to sneak out of the lair without my family noticing and just as the many days before this one I successfully make it out of here and run through the sewers towards our meeting spot in the alley. I can feel my own heart flutter at the idea of showing how I much I love her once we are together again and after this is done I am going to talk to her about leaving the foot and of course discuss on when I should properly introduce her to my family. I stop at the ladder leading up topside and make my way up rungs to the metal cover. Before pushing the cover open I can sense someone nearby, but I shake this feeling away thinking it was just me being overly cautious. Then I finally push the cover open and crawl out of the sewers.

Normal POV

"Karai?" Leonardo whispers

"Over here turtle boy "a voice answers with sexual tone from the shadows

"I see you're using your skills of shadowy seduction to attract me" Leo laughs

Karai emerges from the shadows with a smile graced across her lips

"I'm sorry I didn't know I had those kinds of skills" she chortles

"I think it's a natural talent" Leo chimes as he strides to her and takes the kunoichi into his arms

"You're such a charmer Leo" she whispers to him as she wraps her arms around his neck

"It all comes in the Leo special" he pauses and leans closer to her ear as his warm breath hits her cheek "would you like some D with that?" she gasps and pulls one arm away to slap his arm playfully

"Leonardo!"

"Ow" he exclaims "you know that hurts right?" he questions her in a playful tone

"yeah and I don't care"

"ouch that really burned my feelings" he sarcastically replies leaning his forehead against hers

Karai huffs then smiles at him as she pushes her lips against his.

Leonardo leans into the kiss then takes his hand to hold the back of her head and play with her short locks of hair. Soon the couple is against the wall kissing with great intensity and Karai moves her body slightly to try and wrap her legs around Leonardo. She only can wrap her legs part way around due to the turtles shell, but it does not matter since it causes Leonardo to rub his lower plastron against her clothed womanhood and churrs lowly into her mouth.

Karai pulls away causing Leonardo to whimper in need and the girl rolls her eyes, and then reaches into her pocket. Leonardo buries his face into her neck as he churrs and pushes his lower region against her in a slight thrusting motion.

"Woah heel boy we can't without one of these" that's when she pulls out a condom and holds it between two fingers.

"Hold on" he says huskily as he takes the condom in one hand

She nods then pulls her other arm away to use both hands to pull down her pants part way, enough to give Leonardo room to enter her. Then she complies with his request by wrapping her arms around his neck as his erect penis emerges from its protective pocket. Meanwhile Leonardo fumbles with the packaging trying to rip it open it in a hurry.

But this all stops when…..

CLANK!

Leonardo turns his head and his eyes widen in horror as he drops the condom

Crouched in near the dumpster are his brothers

Donatello with a blush across his face and mouth agape, Michelangelo trying to pry the emerald green hand from covering his eyes, and of course Raphael trying to protect his younger brothers innocence by covering his eyes while with the look of anger on his face.

"uh hi…" Leonardo says clearly embarrassed and nervous due to his current predicament

Meanwhile Karai looks over to the side and smirks at the three brothers

"well hello boys are you enjoying the show" Karai says to them with no hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"what the hell you doing Leo" asks Raph

"uhh well um.." he sputters

"Well turtles give us a minute to be decent and come back then we will tell you" she says smoothly

"Uh Yeah give us a moment and we will call you back" Leonardo spits out

"okay but we want an explanation when we come back" Raphael growls as he pulls Mikey under his arm and stands up

"Raphie take your hand off my eyes and let me go" Mikey groans as he slaps his hands against Raphael's plastron.

"nope" the red banded turtle replies and in response Mikey puffs out his cheeks

Then the brothers jump onto the roof top out of sight

Leonardo groans with a blush still tinging his cheeks as he pulls away from Karai and reluctantly lets her unwrap her legs from his body.

"dammit…." He hisses out

Karai laughs as she pulls her pants back up "well it's about time they found out"

"But not like this" Leo responds embarrassingly as he pushes his now soft penis back through his slit right into its pocket then proceeds to cover his face with his hands.

Karai just smirks at him "are we ready for them now?" she asks

He nods then yells out

"You guys can come out now!"

It isn't long before the three brothers jump down from the roof top down into the alley

"well?" Raphael questions as he taps his foot on the ground

"well um Karai and I are a couple.." he replies

"for how long?" Donatello asks

"several months…."

"how many months!?" Raphael shoots out

"seven months Raphael" he hisses back

"How long have you been sneaking out?"

Leonardo groans "why does that matter? Quit asking so many questions"

"Because we worry about our brother's safety" Donatello says sternly

Leonardo turns to Karai and she shrugs her shoulders as she comes closer to him while at the same time glancing at Mikey.

"okay how about I properly introduce her…" he pauses then clears his throat

"as you guys know this is Karai…and well she is my girlfriend…"

Raphael crosses his arms and glares at the both of them and Donatello gives them a slight smile and rubs the back of his head. While Mikey on the other hand smiled brightly at the couple.

"Guys isn't it wonderful that our big brother got himself a girlfriend" he exclaims but with a slight hint of sadness in his voice

"I guess….well congrats Leo for getting the girl" Donatello sighs

While Raphael studies Karai closely

"something is off about her" he thought as he noticed how she would take several looks at Mikey as the others talked.

As Raphael stood in silence his youngest brother walks towards the couple

"Well Karai welcome to the turtle family" Mikey chimes as he approaches Karai to give her a hug

Raphael's eyes widen when he takes notice in her sudden change in posture and her hand reaching the hilt of her katana

"Mikey get away from her…NO!" screamed Raphael as ran towards his youngest brother

Just as that was said Karai pushes Leonardo to the side and punches several pressure points on Michelangelo's body and thrusts her katanas blade through his shoulder.

End of flashback

Leonardo still on his back on the floor he looks up at his brother and whispers lowly

"it is my fault…." But it is not heard as Raphael roars at him

"You're an idiot Leo and it should have been you that got stabbed!" he came closer with his sai in hand ready to use for dangerous intent. In seeing this Leonardo scoots back on his shell as he stared at his brother with fear in his eyes.

"Raph back off" Donatello steps in and gets between the two and turns his head to glare at the angry turtle.

Raphael snarls then quickly turns away and trudges out of the lab, Donatello holds out a hand "let's get you fixed up…" Leonardo stares at him for several moments and finally takes his brother's hand then is pulled to his feet.

"Please sit down and I will get you an icepack" he tells the other as he pulls out a chair for him and walks towards a small freezer on the shelf.

Leonardo sits on the chair and wipes the blood away from the side of his mouth. Donatello comes back with the icepack and places it in his hands and takes a seat in the other chair next to Leonardo.

"Leo…do you want to talk about it?" he asks as Leo holds the ice pack against his face

"About what Don?"

"Karai" he simply says

Leonardo stares at him for a moment and turns away

"I could tell that you really loved her….and possibly still do…" he states

Leonardo turns to him when that is said with tears rimming his eyes

"I don't know what I feel anymore…." He replies sullenly

Donatello places his hand on Leo's shoulder and looks at him intently

"That's understandable and if you are not ready to talk about it just remember you can talk to me or Sensei" he spoke

The leader stares at him then shudders at the idea of talking to sensei about this and for sure he will be in trouble for what happened.

"but…..Master Splinter…" he looks at the floor

"Well I kind of knew you would rather not have him know about this so I talked to Raph and were just going to say that Mikey heard something from outside the lair then went to check it out by himself and was attacked by one of our other enemies"

"but….I deserve to be punished for being so idiotic" he whimpers

"It's not entirely your fault Leo, how could you have known that she would have done that" he squeezes Leo's shoulder reassuringly "plus I already think you're in enough pain"

Leonardo looks back at his brother and let's himself crumble as he lets out a sob then covers his face with his hands. The purple banded turtle moves his hand from the sobbing turtles shoulder to rub his carapace.

"shhh shhh calm down" he coos out

Leo pulls his hands away from his eyes and looks at Donatello

"just between us…nobody else" he says sternly

"I cross my heart and hope to die" Donatello replies

Leonardo nods and opens his mouth to speak

**AHAHAHAAH somewhat of a cliffhanger huh **

** Right now I am planning out the next several chapters and I hope to have them done soon than this one. Please review and tell me what you think or what I need to improve on. Also if you have any ideas for the story please don't be afraid to tell me :D**


End file.
